This program will serve from a central "drop-in" center location, a planned caseload at any one time, of 145 low-income alcoholic clients and/or his family unit, to prepare him for a successful re-entry into the community as a sober productive, contributing member. Priority service objectives offered the client are: 1. Identification of the alcoholic through outreach in five (5) city poverty target areas. Staff will serve 30 percent time in the field in five (5) city areas. 2. Providing by referral service access to complete community resources. 3. Development and Implementation of a Rehabiliation Plan for each client. Method utilized: client enters program. Evaluation, Diagnosis and Rehabiliation plan is done in collaboration with the professional "In-take-Evaluation-team" of the York/Adams County Mental Health/Mental Retardation Plan. 4. On-going Counseling/Monitoring of each client in a rehabilitation plan. Family therapy group sessions will be part of counseling plan.